


double date

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	double date

abo那个是罗伊勒和胡花的，double date【比较另类的date也是date！不能歧视abo的发情期！

螺丝和梅梅是室友，一房一厅，两个人一个房间，各一单人床。如果要带人回家要提前说，过夜的话要在门口留领带。然后两个人都各有约，花花在中途突然发情期到，梅梅就马上带人回家。进房间之后发现螺丝和三多已经在做了，明显的三多也碰上发情期。【梅梅：领带呢？！螺丝：赶不及。电话呢？！梅梅：赶不及！】

花花见螺丝和三多已经开始了，而且有人在也不想，挣开梅梅打算回自己家，不过以他目前这种状况一出门就要被攻击了，所以梅梅就拉住他，压着脖子亲，一重一轻的捏他腰，一边用信息素影响他。花花被弄得整个人都软了，迷迷糊糊就被带进房间弄到床上了。

梅梅一路帮花花做准备，把花花弄得湿得不得了。让花花趴着翘起屁股舔他屁股【话说abo里面比起做，我更喜欢看舔】花花被舔得受不了，用软糯的声音说可以了。梅梅不管他，还问什么可以了。螺丝在隔壁床趴三多背上用力干他，三多一直断断续续说不要。螺丝转过头嘲笑梅梅。【螺丝：mats你是不是硬不起来啊，现在还没干正事】梅梅没有理他，继续。花花听到螺丝的话想转过身不让梅梅继续，被压着腰，屁股被用力捏了下。最后花花被弄炸了，吼了梅梅一顿【花花：够了！快进来！mats hummels我警告你，你再不进来就永远都不要进来了！】梅梅目的达到就不再逗花花了，背后入，一顿狠干。螺丝见状也不甘落后的，动作快速凶狠，三多被顶得喘不过起来，被自己呛到了，咳嗽起来。螺丝见状放慢了速度，稍微把三多拉起来，轻扫他胸口，帮他顺气，有些歉意的亲他脖子和耳朵。

一轮动作之后，梅梅觉得稍微满足花花的需要，安抚了他的情绪之后，就放慢了速度，和力度，慢慢来。稍微直起身，从花花尾椎骨顺着脊椎线一直往上舔咬，然后舔他耳朵，舌头做快速活塞运动。【高清特写_(:3」∠)_ 】

三多顺气之后螺丝动作也没有像一开始那么快了，怕他又一次呛到自己。然后三多很小声说想看螺丝脸，螺丝就着目前姿势直接把他转了过来，扳开他腿，一条围自己腰上，一条往外压，开始动作，伏下身狠狠的亲三多，每次都顶到前列腺，不断刺激他。三多快感过剩，蓝色的眼红了一圈，泪不受控制流出来，整个声音都带着浓浓的哭腔。螺丝把他泪舔了，亲了下他眼睛，有点小得意的对梅梅炫耀。梅梅还是没管他，几个用力之后，也把体位换成正面，抬起花花的腿从脚踝一直清咬到大腿，留了好几个吻痕在上面，动作还是不快，不过很用力。外花花适应了之后就变着力度和节奏刺激他。花花让他别再玩自己爽快点，想自己摸自己。被梅梅阻止了。梅梅再释放了点信息素，安抚花花，让他好好享受就好了，别想其他的。

一轮过后，稍微休息了下。热潮又来了。【真麻烦(눈_눈)】梅梅拿了瓶水，给花花喝了点，然后就躺在床上喝。拍了下腿示意花花坐上去，花花看了下隔壁床，不是很愿意。梅梅做了个手势，扫了下自己，说任由花花处置，他想怎么做就怎么做。同时放出信息素诱惑花花。【梅梅：真的不来吗？你要做什么都可以啊。喜欢怎样就怎样。】梅梅就躺床上喝着水，看着花花爬到身上，慢慢坐下去。花花坐到底之后停了下来适应了一下，梅梅也没有动。花花慢慢适应了之后就慢慢前后晃动着，梅梅稍微抬了下腰，被花花锤了下【花花：谁让你动的！给我好好躺着。】之后就随自己喜欢控制力度和节奏，自己玩得很开心_(:3」∠)_ 

螺丝也想让三多骑到自己身上动作，可是三多怎么都不肯。然后螺丝抱着三多亲他，释放信息素，把他弄得迷迷糊糊的，再把人抱腿上，压着坐下去。三多一直闹着要起来，被螺丝压着腰狠顶了好几次都要起来。螺丝有点不爽，用力掴了三多屁股好几下【螺丝：别闹了！你看benni不也这样吗？】然后三多整个人都安静了，一点没闹，螺丝让怎么做就咬着唇做，也不出声。过了一会，螺丝觉得不对劲，三多一直低着头不看他，而且味道不像平常那么甜腻，多了点苦涩味。螺丝停了下来，坐起身，抬起三多的头，看到三多红着眼，咬着嘴唇，忍着不让眼泪掉。螺丝整个人都慌了，不知道发生什么事，以为自己刚刚打痛了他。抱着三多，螺丝一边说对不起抱歉他不喜欢以后都不这样做了是他不好之类的话，一边释放信息素，让安抚三多的情绪。三多把脸埋在螺丝肩窝哭，在信息素的影响下整个人都在抖。螺丝知道目前三多状态不好，可是又不能完全停下来，因为三多还在发情期，只能抱着他，慢慢的动。

花花后来累了，不想动，说让梅梅来，梅梅就握着花花腰用力，花花舒服得整个人瘫软在梅梅身上，抬头和梅梅亲一块去了。梅梅翻了个身把花花压床上，花花主动把腿缠他腰上方便梅梅动作。两个人就一团捏歪去了。一边的螺丝还在安抚三多中。

事后花花有点累，不过总体应该还算满足的，窝梅梅怀里睡了。三多背对着螺丝卷曲着。突然梅梅今晚第一次对螺丝说话【梅梅：marco，迟点找个独立房间的屋子吧，要么就都不要带人回来。螺丝：干嘛？！为什么！梅梅：你被我信息素影响到了。你今天整个人都不在状态，根本不能集中精神，就像只为了护食到处龇牙咧嘴的…羊驼…】像被梅梅说中心事一样，螺丝想要发生反驳辩解，可是感受到三多稍微动了下，他直觉现在逞强的话后果会很严重，所以有点泄气的从后面圈着三多，和他说对不起，承认他今天被梅梅影响到，有点担心三多会…说到一半三多就转了个身，嗯了声，在螺丝怀里找了个位置睡了。


End file.
